


Gloomy Sunday

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-09
Updated: 2000-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Benny has a bad drea, Ray makes it better.





	Gloomy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
     
       
    GLOOMY SUNDAY
    
       Sunday is gloomy
       My hours are slumberless
       Dearest the shadows
       I live with are numberless
       Little white flowers
       Will never awaken you
       Not where the black coach
       Of sorrow has taken you
       Angels have no thoughts
       Of ever returning you
       Would they be angry
       If I thought of joining you?
       Gloomy Sunday
    
    NO!
    
    This couldn't be happening.
    
    He and Ray were supposed to spend the day together. It was Sunday. The
    rest of the Vecchio family would be at church but Ray had decided to
    skip out and spend the day with his lover. Just him and Benny, nothing
    special, just being together. 
    
    But now that was all over.
    
    Ray was dead.
    
    He had no idea how it had happened. But there was Ray, cold and lifeless
    on the floor. Was it a heart attack? A stroke? He knelt on the floor
    beside his partner and wept. How could this have happened?  What would
    he do without his Ray? 
    
    Benny knew that Ray's religion frowned on suicide. But how could he go
    on living, alone once more? He'd been alone most of his life, it was
    true, but he'd never known anything different until Ray came into his
    life. He couldn't face going back to that barren, empty existence. 
    
       Gloomy is Sunday
       With shadows I spend it all
       My heart and I
       Have decided to end it all
       Soon there'll be candles
       And prayers that are said I know
       But let them not weep
       Let them know that I'm glad to go
       Death is no dream
       For in death I'm caressing you
       With the last breath of my soul
       I'll be blessing you
       Gloomy Sunday
    
    He would end it all. He would join Ray in death. Perhaps they would meet
    on the other side. Ray's family would probably put on a big funeral mass
    with candles and flowers and prayers. The RCMP would take care of arrangements
    for Fraser. Not that he really cared. The sooner he got this over with,
    the better.
    
    He bent and kissed Ray one more time. Then he took his father's gun out
    of the trunk where he'd stored it since coming to Chicago. As he drew
    his last breath and pulled the trigger, he whispered, "I love you, Ray."
    
       Dreaming, I was only dreaming
       I wake and I find you asleep
       In the deep of my heart here
       Darling I hope
       That my dream never haunted you
       My heart is telling you
       How much I wanted you
       Gloomy Sunday
    
    BANG!
    
    The noise woke Ray Vecchio from where he had been sleeping next to Benny.
    He opened his eyes  to see Benny sitting up and shaking like a leaf.
    "Benny? You okay? What was that noise?" 
    
    "Ray! Oh God ... Ray ... was it just a dream?"
    
    "Was what a dream?" asked the Italian as he gently eased his partner
    back down beside him. "You're trembling, Benny. Did the bang startle
    you? I'm sure it was just some kids playing with firecrackers."
    
    "Ray ... I had a dream that you - that you - " he was overcome by sobs
    and couldn't continue. 
    
    Holding the other man close, Ray tried his best to soothe him. "Benny,
    whatever it was, it's not real. You're awake now. It was just a dream."
    
    "I dreamed that you were dead," Fraser stated through his tears.
    
    "Oh man, Benny, no wonder you're upset."  Ray kissed the tear tracks
    on his lover's face. "But as you can see," he kissed Benny again, "I'm
    perfectly all right."
    
    Fraser took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself. "Ray ... if
    anything happened to you ... I don't know what I would do, how I would
    go on. In the dream all I could think of was - joining you."
    
    "Benny, do you mean to say that if anything happened to me, you would
    - you would kill yourself? Benny, I don't want you to even *think* of
    doing something like that." 
    
    "I don't want to live without you, Ray."
    
    "Benny, Benny, Benny," Ray sighed. "Listen to me. Not like I'm planning
    on leaving this world anytime soon, but I want you to remember something.
    If there ever comes a time when I'm not here," he waved his arms around
    to indicate the space surrounding them, "I'll still be right here." He
    pointed his finger to the center of Benny's chest. "And I will never
    leave you. I love you, Benny."
    
    Benny pulled Ray closer to him and held on for a long time. "I love you
    too, Ray," he said softly. 
    
    Eventually the detective asked, "We still have most of our Sunday left,
    Benny. What do you want to do today?"
    
    After a moment's thought, the Mountie answered, "I want to stay right
    here." 
    
    "You want to stay in bed all day?" Vecchio asked incredulously. "You
    never want to spend the day in bed. You always say it's lazy, or self-indulgent,
    or something like that." 
    
    Fraser rolled over on top of his lover and kissed him soundly. "Today,
    I want to spend the day in bed. With you."
    
    "You got it, Benny."
    
    END
    
    


End file.
